


Oh my Gabriel

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Out of Character, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: For seven to eight years, you've been raising your daughter on your own, until Sam suddenly calls you and tells you to come to the bunker. What in Chuck's name can be so important?





	Oh my Gabriel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"And Joseph, being a righteous man and not wanting to disgrace her, planned to send her away secretly. But when he had considered this, behold, an angel of the Lord appeared to him in a dream and said to him..." You read out loud from The bible, before your daughter quickly interrupted. ""You listen to me, you arrogant jerk."" She piped up, before giggling loudly. You smiled down at where she was buried in your side.

"That's what he would say, isn't it?" You asked with a laugh, before kissing the top of her head. After that, you continued reading. As far as living in hiding went, this wasn't bad. The only angel, who knew you were here was Castiel and he would never betray either of you, especially with your daughter being his niece and goddaughter. You just wished that her father was here with the two of you. 

You had met Gabriel several years ago, while he had been hiding as a janitor at where you worked. He flirted with you several times, but you had not been easy to win over. This had provided him a challenge, which he had been happy to take. After several weeks, you had finally agreed to go on a date with him. He had been very charming and sweet, giving you his full attention during the entire date. One thing led to another and soon enough, you were fully dating.

Even after meeting the Winchesters and being exposed, he had returned to you and had explained everything to you. He had told you the full truth and while it was hard to believe, you couldn't help, but trust him. Gabriel kept in contact with you, taking you out at least once every week. After several months, he had proposed to you and you had accepted. A few months after your small wedding, you had gotten pregnant. During this period, you had noticed your husband getting more and more tense about something.

_\---------------------- flashback ---------------------------_

_"Gabriel, what's wrong?" You asked. Your husband looked up at this. "Nothing, sweet cheeks. Why do you ask?" He asked back. You just gave him a look, grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the couch. You silently urged him to tell you and he sighed. "You remember the Winchester brothers?" He asked and you showed a grin. "The brothers who made you lose your job?" You asked in return and he chuckled a bit._

_"Yes, them. They have done something and have set events in motion that cannot be stopped." He told you, squeezing your hand. You tilted your head in confusion and he sighed. "They broke my older brother, Lucifer, out of his cage and have started to apocalypse." He continued and your eyes widened as your recognised the name. "Lucifer? As in satan? Wait... the apocalypse?!" You almost shrieked as the second part of his explanation sunk in._

_Gabriel quickly pulled you in his arms, rocking you back-and-forth and stroking your hair. "It's alright, my love. I will protect you. I promise." He vowed. You relaxed just slightly at that and buried your face in his chest. Your husband suddenly stiffened a bit, frowning slightly. "Sweetheart, why do I feel another life source except for the two of us?" He asked. You quietly bit your lip and grabbed his wrist, moving his hand to your stomach._

_He stilled, before suddenly pulling you head up and planting a dozen kisses on your face. He pulled back and looked into your eyes. You frowned slightly at the fear that you saw in his own eyes. Was there something wrong with an angel having a baby? Seeing your frown, Gabriel pulled you closer and kissed you, before planting another dozen kisses and making you laugh again. You forgot about the fear in his eyes for a while_

_"I'm in so much trouble with dad and I don't even care." He said after he had calmed down a bit. You laughed at his reaction, before he kneeled down before you and started to speak to his thumbnail sized baby, telling it how much he loved it already and how he would always protect you and it. You smiled at the sight, carding your fingers through his hair. Despite the danger on the horizon, everything was perfect for a moment._

_\-------------------------- end flashback -----------------------_

After that day, everything went to literal hell. Gabriel had sided with the Winchester brothers in an effort to protect you and had faced his older brother, despite knowing that it was a fight that he would lose. In his last message, he told the brothers and his younger brother, Castiel, about you and asked them to protect and look after you and the baby. Castiel had been the one to tell you about your husband's fate.

You had screamed and shouted at him, refusing to believe it. It wasn't until he pulled out your husband's blade that you realised that it was true and you broke down. He had tried to comfort you, but you had barely noticed in your grief. He had offered to take you to the bunker for your own safety and you had agreed. The brothers had offered their condolences, before mostly leaving you alone. 

You had spent the last few months either crying your eyes out or just staring blankly at the wall. If it hadn't been for Castiel, you probably would've starved. However, the angel had pretty much become your personal guard/caretaker. You had only your unborn child and even that was almost put into question, when a unexpected visitor arrived while them and Castiel were out on a hunt.

_\------------------------------- flashback ----------------------------_

_"Exuse me?" An unexpected voice said, making you jump as much as you could with your round belly. You whirled around and saw a man standing there. You quickly grabbed your husband's angel blade and aimed it at him, your other hand clutching your belly protectively. "Jesus Christ." You muttered. The man made a motion with his head. "No, but close." He replied, taking a careful step forward._

_You immediately took a step back. "Stay where you are." You ordered, before asking who he was. "Chuck Shurley. Nice to meet you, Y/N." He answered, waving at you. You tensed up even more. "How do you know my name?" You asked suspiciously. He smiled again. "I know pretty much everything about you. You may find this hard to believe, so please put those sunglasses on." He told you, pointing towards a pair of sunglasses that certainly hadn't been there before._

_Giving him another suspicious look, you quickly grabbed the glasses and put them on. "Chuck" snapped his fingers and a bright, white light surrounded him. You felt your knees buckle and had to sit down as you realised who was in front of you. The light dimmed and Chuck waved again. "So, you're God." You muttered. He nodded and told you to call him Chuck. You took a deep breath and asked him what he wanted._

_For the first time, the guy looked uncomfortable and awkward. He asked you if you knew what a Nephilim was and you shook your head. "They're the result of an angel and a human doing... well, you know. However, every time that one was created, entire worlds were destroyed and I had to forbid them." He started to explain. You immediately thought of Gabriel saying that he was in trouble when you had told him._

_"Well, Gabriel never really stuck to the rules, did he?" You asked with a nervous chuckle, getting a bad feeling about this. Chuck laughed too as he shook his head. "No, not really. However, I did forbid angels from making them and I ordered that if an angel still made one, he and the child should be destroyed." He said slowly and your blood froze. Your hands unconsciously grabbed your belly and you shook your head._

_"No, please. Don't take my baby from me. She's the only thing that I have left of him." You pleaded, having found out that you were having a girl. Chuck looked at you in sympathy. "I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous and human mothers never survive the birth." He told you. Shaking your head in stubbornness, you held your round belly tightly. "I don't care! You're God! Can't you just make up another solution?" You asked desperately._

_Chuck sighed, before thinking for a moment. "Well, maybe I know something. Since she isn't born yet, I can take her power. She will be just as human as you are and live a normal life. That's the only other solution that I have." He said. You took a deep breath as you thought it over. You looked at your belly and quietly apologised, before looking at Chuck and telling him to do it. A few minutes later, your baby was human. It was as if her father had never been an archangel._

_\--------------------- end flashback ---------------------------------_

Chuck had quickly left after that, leaving you alone with the consequences of your decision. You had asked him if Gabriel was really dead and he told you that he was. You hadn't told the others at first, until it was time for you to give birth. Funny enough, Castiel had freaked out about the fact that you had a normal birth and survived it. You told the angel about his father's visit and he had been shocked.

Before the birth, you had wondered if you had made the right decision, but looking at your daughter's face, you knew that you had. For obvious reasons, you had named her Gabrielle and raised her as best as you could as a single mom. You had made Castiel her godfather, a duty that he took even more seriously than hunting. Dean and Sam doted on her too. Despite the fact that her angel powers were gone, Gabrielle was her father's daughter through and through

A while after the birth, you had returned to your house after Sam, Dean and Cas had made the necessary changes to make sure that demons and angels would not be able to get in.They had also taught you to defend yourself, just in case something happened, even though you only had to say Castiel's name and he would be by your side in an instant. Still, you appreciated the sentiment behind it. 

You were pulled out of your thoughts by Gabrielle pulling your sleeve. "Mommy, why did you stop reading?" She asked in a worried voice. You shook your head and smiled at her. "I'm sorry sweetie. I was lost in thought." You said. You were about to read again, when your phone started ringing. You looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Sam. You picked up and greeted him happily. 

 _"Y/N, you may wanna come here as soon as possible."_ You heard him say. You frowned a bit, being able to hear that he was nervous about something. You asked what was wrong, but Sam said that it was better if you and Gabrielle came to the bunker. You sighed and agreed, telling him that you would be there as soon as possible. You told your daughter to put on her shoes, before getting in your car and driving to the bunker.

Arriving at your destination, you knocked on the door and Cas let you in. "This better be important, guys." You muttered as you and Gabrielle walked down the stairs. Sam took a deep breath, before pointing a closed door that led to another room. "There's someone in that room and he wants to see you." He told you. You raised an eyebrow, before giving the door a suspicious look. Who on earth would want to see you? You looked at your daughter.

"Sweetie, why don't you go play with uncle Sam and uncle Cas?" You asked. Gabrielle quickly agreed and grabbed the hands of both men, before pulling them to the playroom. Once they were gone, you turned to the door and started to walk towards it. You knocked on the door and heard someone humming in reply, telling you to come in. You opened the door and saw a man lying on the bed with a book covering his face. "I told you, Cas: I'm not hungry." The man said and your knees almost buckled. It couldn't be...

"I'll be sure to tell him that." You replied, doing your best to keep your voice even. He immediately dropped the book and you let out a small sob at seeing your husband's face after so many years. Gabriel stared at you for a few seconds, before appearing in front of you within an instant and pulling you in his arms. You immediately dissolved into sobs and would've fallen to the ground, if Gabriel hadn't been holding you. 

Gabriel almost crushed you against his chest. He couldn't believe that you were still alive. "How is this possible?" He whispered, breathing in your familiar scent. You smiled through your tears. "Your father." You replied, burying your face in his chest. He stiffened slightly, before pulling you even closer. " _Thank you_." He whispered in his own language, knowing that you wouldn't be able to understand.

"I love you." You whispered into his chest. He smiled tearfully and kissed the top of your head. "I love you too, sweet cheeks." He replied and you couldn't stop the watery chuckle at your old nickname. Gabriel stroked your hair and gently hushed you, until you had finally calmed down. Pulling back a bit, you stared into those familiar eyes and smiled, before pulling him close and kissing him. 

Pulling apart after a few seconds, you finally asked the questions that was at the forefront of your mind. "How is this possible? How are you still alive? Where were you?" You asked in one breath, a bit of anger showing at the thought of having had to go through the pain, while he had been alive all along. You suddenly scowled at realising that Chuck had lied to you. Gabriel pulled you to the bed and you both sat down on it. 

He slowly told you about how he had tricked Lucifer, only to be captured by Loki and sold out to Asmodeus, the last prince of hell. He looked down at where he was holding both of your hands at this and you could feel the pain and fear coming from him. You pulled one hand free and cupped his face. He took a shaky breath and reached up to hold your wrist, turning his face into your palm and kissing it. 

"He told me that you had died, showed me a vision of your funeral. He told me that you had died in childbirth. I should've known that it was a trick, but I was heartbroken at the thought of losing you and our child and guilty for indirectly killing you. I was so stupid!" He said, self-hatred and disgust leaking into his tone. You frowned at his words and pulled your other hand free, cupping his face with both hands and making him look at you.

"You are _not_ stupid, Gabriel. You are one of the most clever angels that I have ever met. Granted, I have only met two angels, but still. You were tricked and tortured and yet, you still held out. You are back with me. I love you and I'm so proud of you." You told him sternly, making sure that he knew that you meant every word. He smiled at you with tears in his eyes, before pulling you close again. You rested your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You were the only thing keeping me slightly sane in that wretched cage. The image of your face was the only thing calming me during my stay." You heard him whisper and smiled. "I'm here now, my love. You don't have to imagine me anymore." You replied and you felt his grip tighten at that. Drops of water fell on your head and you chuckled, before pulling him even closer. 

The full realisation of that your husband was back hit you like a ton of bricks and you started to cry again. Gabriel rocked you back-and-forth, stroking your hair and whispering sweet nothings in your ear. After a few minutes, you had calmed down again, but he kept holding you like his life depended on it. Suddenly remembering something, you smiled and pulled yourself out of his arms with some difficulty. "There's someone that I want you to meet." You said, before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

You led him to the playroom and peeked inside first, smiling at the sight of your daughter and Sam playing jenga with Castiel watching them. You had never thought that the brothers would play games like this at first meeting them, but seeing them play with your daughter was just plain adorable. You silently told Gabriel to wait a few seconds, before walking in. Gabrielle immediately smiled at seeing you and you smiled back. 

"Sweetie, there's someone who wants to meet you." You told her. She perked up in curiosity, wondering who it could be. You smiled and took a few steps back, grabbed your husband's arm and pulled him into the room. Your daughter's eyes immediately lit up and she jumped to her feet, running towards the man next to you. "Daddy!" She squealed loudly, before colliding with him. You had shown her pictures of him, so she immediately recognised him

Gabriel instinctively wrapped his arms around her, looking at you in shock. You smiled and nodded, telling him that it really was his daughter. He grabbed her under her armpits and lifted her up, holding her tightly in his arms with tears appearing in his eyes. Sam and Cas quietly left the room to let you have your reunion. Gabriel pulled back slightly to get a good look of his daughter. The girl giggled in happiness at seeing her father's face for the first time in real life.

You walked closer to them. "Meet Gabrielle. Your daughter." You said. He smiled at you, tears in his eyes at realising that you had named your daughter after him. With one arm still holding Gabrielle tightly  he pulled you closer with his other arm and kissed you deeply. Pulling apart, he looked back at the little girl in his arms, already loving her so much. "How is this possible?" He asked, brushing a lock of his daughter's hair away. 

"Your father. He took away her power, while she was still in the womb. It was either this or death to either of us." You quickly explained at seeing his horrified face. He sighed and pulled you both close. "I'm so sorry for putting you in this situation and I'm sorry for missing so much." He whispered. You smiled at him. "It's not your fault, my love and you're back with us now." You replied. There was silence for a few seconds, which your daughter broke.

"I love you, daddy." She whispered and you heard Gabriel let out a watery chuckle. "I love you too, my little sweet tooth. I will never leave you or your mother ever again. I promise." He vowed. You smiled at him, knowing that he meant it. Gabriel smiled at you, before kissing your forehead and pulling you closer. After almost a decade, your archangel was back to where he belonged and he would never leave again

**Author's Note:**

> I know that chuck wouldn't do this, considering the season 14 finale, but the tag "out of character" is there for a reason.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
